syrathsreignfandomcom-20200214-history
History
This is the current history of the universe, while most of the galaxies populace have lost their records some data still exists, this is the current and only real record of its timeline. 2999 *''Rise from Earth: Humanity leaves Eath and begins to populate other worlds and colonize them, soon early rivalries become clear and many planets separate and form their own governments and leaderships. War soon begins. *Fall of the Elves: The Elvish race begins to fall apart, their society to corrupt and decedent to stabilize or repair its difficulties. Civil War begins and destroys most of the Race quickly. *The Orcs: ''Humnaity encounters the Orcs and almost instantly engages in war, on several fronts the beasts overrun the humans and steal their ships setting off in conquest and war. Most Human governments are too arrogant to properly re-act and continue their petty in-fighting and war amongst themselves leaving many a world unprotected against Orc raids. *''Atomic Warfare'' Humanity seeing the Orcs as a threat and atomically reduce Orc infested worlds to ash and dust but cannot 'cleanse the infection', in utter fear of humanities destruction from outer and inner threats and form the United League of Humanity however it is weak and corrupt. *''The Elven Ash:'' The Elven Race is left in utter decay, few survive a massive chemical weapon by their own people to end the 'pain'. Those Elves who remain swear an oath of redemption. 3000 *Syrath arrives: Syrath arrives in the universe and gifts many races different artifacts, each a hidden arcane device that drives those possessing it into a rage, many galactic leaders start pointless wars and cause great distress for the galaxy while Syrath further manipulates events to his will. Decline of technology Syrath's manipulation of the galaxy and the massive attacks of every race leads to a massive decline in the technology of the many races in the galaxy. This main turning point allows Syrath's forces to properly gain a hold on the galaxy and forces many a race to bow before Syrath as they are unable to properly oppose the beast however Syrath's arrival singles a great boost in the number of wizards and sorcerers in the galaxy who oppose or serve the dark lord. Rise of Morghoul ''and the Final Hammerstroke Syrath the Ever Living's forces establish a fortress near the center of the inner Universe, it is created by the use of dark magic and is inhabited by dark and evil things and is named ''Minos Morgoul ''by its Lord, Syrath who sets his main servants to work on its construction while other forces are diverted to eliminate any foes within attack distance of Morgoul. Soon the Fortress covers the planet and is nigh-impenetrable. *Herald of the End; Syrath's armies soon come crashing down on the last bastions of resistance and hope in the galaxy, while other dark forces carve out their own private clusters of fortresses and holds as gifts for Syrath, the great being ignores them and allows the weak willed beings to continue this while Syrath's forces begin to leave planets devoid of life and utterly barren as they mine and drill through hundreds of sectors seeking rich new materials. *'A light in the Darkness: '''As Syrath's armies utterly destroy anything in their past, they are joined by a single man with one though on his mind, overthrowing Syrath. Category:Imposter101 Category:History